Z.W.E.I.
How Z.W.E.I. joined the Tourney No one knew his real name; a strange alias and vague rumors about his origins were all anyone had to go by. They called him a werewolf. Some swore they'd seen him summon a strange beast to fight by his side. Others claimed corpses were found in every city he left behind... In truth, Z.W.E.I. was a hunted man, on the run from assassins sent by Graf Dumas of Hungary. He had dared to interfere with Dumas' purge of the malfested, a witch hunt that falsely accused and executed innocent people. But Z.W.E.I.'s life was about to change. He rescued a fortune teller named Viola who possessed inhuman powers like his own, and the pair became traveling companions. Continuing his journey while protecting Viola from Dumas' assassins proved difficult, but Siegfried found the two fugitives and took them in under his protection. Out of gratitude, Z.W.E.I. agreed to Siegfried's request: he would find a successor worthy of Soul Calibur. Would Z.W.E.I., too, find his destiny changed by the clash of the two great swords? Character Select Screen Animation Z.W.E.I. puts his hand on his face then glares suspiciously while the camera goes to his face saying "This is bad!". Special Attacks Assault Position (Neutral) Z.W.E.I. does a hook slash then E.I.N. does an uppercut slash with his claw. Disassemble (Side) Z.W.E.I. impales Kreuzgriff into the opponent then does a knee kick, knocking the opponent into the air. Wolf Slaughter (Up) Z.W.E.I. does 4 spin kicks while flying into the air then does a heel drop. If he can take his opponent with him and connect the heel drop, Z.W.E.I. will have E.I.N. charge the opponent with his shoulder. Rush and Savage (Down) Z.W.E.I. pierces Kreuzgriff upwards shouting "You're mine!" then has E.I.N. do three punches hard enough to send the opponent flying. Werewolf Confess (Hyper Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Z.W.E.I. swings his sword two times saying "Show 'em who's boss." then lets E.I.N. do a shoulder charge. If the werewolf spirit connects, the swordsman says "Come forth!" then the werewolf grabs the opponent, flies upwards and slams him/her into the ground. Werewolf Murder (Final Smash) Z.W.E.I. points his sword forward shouting "Have a taste" then E.I.N. flies forward with his claws ready. If he connects, he will slash at the opponent in a 10 hit auto combo and end with a downward slash, sending the opponent flying. As E.I.N. disappears, Z.W.E.I. says "You're mine!" Victory Animations #Z.W.E.I. points Kreuzgriff at the camera saying "Don't get me wrong," then turns his back with "you're good. But I was better.". #*Z.W.E.I. points Kreuzgriff at the camera saying "You'll never win," then turns his back with "not in a hundred years." (Tron victories only) #Z.W.E.I. steps forward and points at the camera saying "You lack imagination." then points to his brain with "It's like fighting a rock." #*Z.W.E.I. steps forward and points at the camera then points to his brain with "I wonder what I should wish for..." (Siegfried/Ganryu victories only) #Z.W.E.I. and E.I.N. stand with their backs to each other as the former says "You today, me tomorrow." #*Z.W.E.I. and E.I.N. stand with their backs to each other as the former says "Forgive me, Viola." (Viola victories only) On-Screen Appearance Z.W.E.I. jumps down then swings his sword for a bit saying "You're out of your league. So scram.". Special Quotes *Sorry. I didn't catch all that... (When fighting Alisa, Shin, Beth or Jin) *How 'bout we make a bet? (When fighting Siegfried, Mario or Ganryu) *Yeah. I guess we do. (When fighting Viola) *You lack imagination. It's like fighting a rock. (When fighting Xiaoyu or Hannah) *Something extra! (When fighting Anna) Trivia *Z.W.E.I. shares his English voice actor with Rei. *Z.W.E.I. shares his Japanese voice actor with Zangief, Eddy Gordo, and Thor. *The default rival of Z.W.E.I. happens to be Tron. The second rival of Z.W.E.I. also happens to be Tron. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters